


Lavender

by peacenik0



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Doggy Style, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s09e06 Trust No 1, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Reunions, Felatio, Justice, Kissing, Minor Character Death, Multiple Sex Positions, Mytharc (X-Files), Oral Sex, Rediscovery, Reunion Sex, Sweet/Hot, True Love, X-Files Smut Fanfic Exchange (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik0/pseuds/peacenik0
Summary: Mulder gets off the train and makes his way back to Scully and William. Will our favorite agents find a way to destroy the super soldiers? Will they finally get a happy ending?Read on to find out.A/N: This story was written for Fleur for the 2020 summer smut exchange. The fic is technically an AU, but it does take place in the world of the show. I spent some time rewriting/ reworking some of the mythology aspects. Even though this story is based on Trust no 1, I don't talk about William's special abilities.  And I don't mention Scully being creeped on, because don't we get enough of that already? I moved the timeframe to June 2002, because I wanted to see Mulder and Scully interacting in the summer. And it gave me an excuse to write about gardening, which I truly love.Prompt: First time after a long time. Either IWTB, during the show or revival, but make it sweet and hot and rediscovery and all that good sweet smutty stuff.For:@fleuriieX (Twitter)/ @gillyAnne (ao3)Canon divergent/ AUMid Trust no 1Many thanks to @monikafilefan @cultureisdarkbeer and @lapsedscholar for their help in beta.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 35
Kudos: 149
Collections: X-Files Smut Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gillyAnne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillyAnne/gifts).



**Near Roswell, New Mexico**

**Circa June 2002**

Mulder clutched the envelope in his hands. The letter was postmarked with a red Washington D.C. stamp in the upper right-hand corner, but there was no return address. His hands trembled with hope and fear. As he tore open the envelope a picture and a sprig of dried lavender fell to the floor. He looked at the photo as he tucked both items into his front pocket.

“You think it’s from her?” Gibson asked, shuffling across the rusty RV that they had been staying in for the last few months. 

"It has to be…" Mulder swallowed hard as he began to read.

_Mulder,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well. I know we promised that we’d wait a year, but… it’s been so hard. William is getting so big, and I find myself seeing your face sometimes when he’s sleeping. Or when he smiles. I enclosed a picture of him from last week. Please know that you are always in our thoughts. It gets harder and harder to be apart like this, and I struggle with the knowledge that you’ve already missed so much. But I know that if you were to come home...Please don’t worry about us, we’re going to be fine. I can only hope that we will see each other soon_. 

Love,

Dana

His fingers grazed over the photo paper. As he looked at William, his heart ached again. 

_I struggle with the knowledge that you’ve already missed so much._

Mulder’s face crumpled. He bit his lip to keep from crying in front of Gibson. How could he stay away from the only two people in the world he had left? His family.

He’d never thought he’d have a family, but when he finally got one, it felt more than earned. It felt like the universe had finally allowed he and Scully one small measure of happiness. But then it was all ripped away just as soon as it had been given to him. He should’ve known it was too good to be true. 

_I gotta see Scully. I gotta see my son._

“You can’t go, it’s too dangerous,” Gibson warned, as he peered through his round wire-rimmed glasses. “They’ll find you.”

“I know, but I just can’t stay here and rot. I need to see them!” Mulder shouted. “How can I be a father all the way out here? How am I actually protecting them when I’m not even around. God damn it!” 

Mulder tore around the RV, grabbing the few personal items he had brought with him. He haphazardly shoved clothes, a small stack of files and some pictures into his black duffel bag.

Then he felt Gibson tugging on his sleeve.“But didn’t Agent Scully tell you to stay away?”

“She did,” Mulder said, remembering the painful conversation the two of them had the night before he left. “But I can’t keep going on like this. I’m missing everything. I can’t live my life in fear, I need to do something,” he said, kicking the door to the RV closed.

“What are you going to do?" The younger man shouted as he followed Mulder outside. "I thought these men were practically unstoppable.”

Mulder threw his duffel bag in the old Ford truck. “I thought so too. But I’ve been in contact with the gunmen, they’ve provided me with access to a facility inside Walker Air Force Base. They’ve been able to locate some highly classified information that just might be able to help us.”

“I’m tired of hiding from these men. I want it to be over,” Gibson said. “I’m going with you.”

\---

The headlights of the old truck lit up the sign for Roswell, New Mexico. Mulder swallowed as he pulled the vehicle into a fenced airplane hanger. The building was dark, with only a few military-grade vehicles parked near the back entrance. They skulked around the back of the building, keeping low to the ground. 

“Mulder, are you sure about this?” Gibson whispered, nervously biting his lip.

“No, but if this could be my ticket home, then I’m willing to risk it.”

“But what about me?” Gibson pursed his lips and shuffled uncomfortably. “What if those men realize that I’m here?”

“They won’t, cause we’re going to be disguised,” Mulder threw a black face mask at Gibson. “Besides, we have an advantage. None of them can read minds, but you can. And that’s why you make a perfect look-out”

A man dressed in a white hazmat suit exited the door, and Mulder saw this as his opportunity. 

“Go, go,” Mulder said urgently. 

They snuck into the door just before it slammed shut. He made his way through a series of darkened hallways, not unlike many of the government buildings he and Scully had investigated over the years. The thought of his partner, the mother of his child made his heart clench in his chest. 

“That’s it,” Gibson said, pointing towards a door at the end of the corridor. 

Mulder looked at the paper in his hand. A series of seemingly randomized numbers and letters. It was the passcode. Quickly, he typed it into the mainframe computer. Files upon files of military research populated the screen. 

And there it was. The key to ending the hell that he had been through over the last few months. 

A way to kill all of the supersoldiers once and for all. 

\---

After he and Gibson had obtained the information they were looking for, Mulder asked the young man what he wanted to do, now that the threat of super-soldiers was almost over.

“I think I’ll go see my aunt and uncle in Quebec,” Gibson said before Mulder dropped him off at the bus station. “I haven’t seen them in a long time, and I think they’d be happy to see that I’m still alive.”

“I’m sure they will,” Mulder said, clapping his hand on Gibson’s shoulder. “And once I can get into Mount Weather with this computer virus, this nightmare will be over once and for all.” 

“Thanks for everything you’ve done for me. I hope that I can repay the favor.”

Gibson’s mouth quirked up in something of a grin, “I know you’re good for it,” the young man said. He took a few steps before turning around. “Oh, and tell Agent Scully I said ‘ he was always thinking about you.”

Mulder nodded as he watched Gibson walk off into the distance.

\---

That night he boarded the train with a lightness in his step that hadn’t been there in a long time. The sleeper car was comfortable, but as usual, Mulder couldn't sleep a wink. Only this time, it was because he was excited. It was going to be soon. Soon, he’d see her and William. His family. It was everything he’d wanted since he first left.

Touching the picture of William in his pocket, he exited the train car. His eyes darted around the platform looking for that familiar glimpse of her red hair. 

When he saw her, that was it. He pulled her against him. “Scully, is it you?” he asked, his hands cupped her face.

“It’s me,” she whispered, and they kissed and kissed. Mulder couldn’t help but tangle his fingers in her hair. He pulled her as close as he possibly could, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I wasn’t sure you’d even get off that train. I hoped and prayed, and I still can’t believe you’re here,” she whispered. It felt so good to hold her again.

“Where’s William?” he asked as he pulled back to look into her eyes. “I wanna see my son.”

Scully’s eyes welled up, and she breathed out a sigh of relief. “He’s with my mother. Doggett and Reyes will drive us back.” 

Mulder felt caught up in the moment, he couldn’t help but kiss her again.

"Ahem," Doggett cleared his throat. Mulder couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I, uh, hate to break up the reunion, but we gotta get outta here."

"Besides, I'm sure Agent Mulder is anxious to see William." Agent Reyes said.

“I am. I can’t wait to see him.”

“Let’s go,” Scully said, grabbing his hand and yanking him towards the black SUV.

Mulder squeezed Scully’s hand tightly and rested their foreheads together. Mulder looked back at the train as though he had left his old life behind and was heading toward a new one. 

\---

On the way back to Bethesda, Mulder was absolutely giddy, but also so nervous. Scully slipped her hand into his and he squeezed. He felt the warmth between their palms.

“How is he?” Mulder asked.

“He’s doing great, really thriving, hitting all of his milestones,” Scully said wistfully.

“He’s such a smart little guy,” Monica continued. “Stubborn though, but truly intelligent.”

“You can tell that already?” Mulder asked.

“I can sense it. He has a pale yellow aura around him,” Reyes said smiling.

“I’m not sure a six-month-old has an aura,” Scully raised an eyebrow and Reyes chuckled. 

“You glad to be back, Mulder?” Doggett asked.

Mulder looked over at Scully and his heart filled. “You have no idea,” he said, his voice soft, intimate.

“I’m glad you at least had Gibson to keep you company,” Scully replied, maintaining his gaze.

“I mean, Gibson is a sweet kid, and I owe him my life. But he’s not exactly a conversationalist,” Mulder chuckled. “Let’s just say I prefer someone who can’t read my mind every moment of the day.”

“You’re right, I can only read your mind when you’re about to do something incredibly dangerous or incredibly stupid,” Scully said warmly before she kissed his hand. He even missed her sharp humor. 

Doggett pulled the car into a familiar suburban neighborhood, and Mulder felt another surge of excitement as they neared their destination.

“Is this your mom’s place, Agent Scully?”

The place was reminiscent of base housing, except for the meticulously kept flower garden in the front yard. Mulder’s mind wandered. He remembered the last time had been here, before the abduction, before William... 

_It was mid-June, seventy-five degrees, a perfect day. For some reason or another, he was offered to drop Scully off at Mrs. Scully’s house. Mulder couldn’t help but notice the way Scully lit up as they entered the yard._

_“Oh, Mom! Your hydrangeas are beautiful this year!” Scully said, bending down to smell the downy purple and blue blooms. “The binomial name is Hydrangea macrophylla,” her voice was girlish, excited._

_“I just call them All Summer Beauty, at least that’s what the farmer called them,” Mrs. Scully smiled at him._

_“All Summer Beauty,” Mulder repeated slowly as he looked over at Scully, and her cheeks flushed._

_“It must be getting warm,” Maggie said with a knowing look. “How about some lemonade?”_

_“Sounds great, thanks Mom,” his partner said, as they hung their stuffy suit jackets on the old porch rocker. “I’ll show you the rest of the yard.”_

_As they walked around the back of the house, Scully pointed out each flower and said their Latin names. Guara lindheimeri (beeblossom), Clematis occidentalis (Clematis), and Rosa radrazz (knock-out roses)._

_Mulder liked this version of Scully._

_“Did you know that lavender is part of the mint family?” she asked with a raised eyebrow and a slight grin, while she tucked a few sprigs into his shirt pocket._

_He craned his head around to look behind him before he gently pushed Scully against the potting shed. She squealed as his lips nipped at her neck. “I do now,” Mulder said before he properly kissed her. The herbaceous scent of lavender wafted up as her fingers clutched at his shirt. And for once in his life, he felt truly deliriously happy._

_Later, as he was about to stuff the shirt in a bag to take to the dry cleaners, he stopped. The purple and green stains marred the white oxford shirt, but a small sprig of lavender remained. When he brought it to his nose, his senses fired. He remembered, and his heart was light._

_\---_

“Yes, this is it,” Scully breathed. He wondered if she was thinking the same thing.

After a brief hug from Maggie, Scully led Mulder up the stairs and into Scully’s old childhood bedroom. William lay in the crib snoring lightly. They looked at him together, and he felt a deep ache open up in his chest. 

“Can I hold him?” he asked.

“Of course.”

Gently, he scooped William up into his trembling arms. “It’s been too long,” he said as the baby stirred. “How long has it been?”

“Ninety-two days and three hours since you left,” Scully breathed next to him. Even though he could tell that she was trying so hard to keep her emotions in, he still heard the struggle in her voice.

William startled awake and the moment he laid eyes on Mulder’s face he began to cry. Mulder knew that his son was just an infant, but still, it broke his heart.

“Shhh,” he fumbled a bit as he attempted to soothe the baby’s cries.

“Here,” Scully said, reaching for the baby. “He’s just hungry.” She patted his back, and he calmed.

A moment later, Maggie was at the door. “I’ve got his bottle,” she said softly as she entered the room. Scully reached for the bottle, but Maggie handed it to Mulder. “Why don’t you let Fox feed him?”

“Me?” Mulder asked he felt unsure of himself. Scully was breastfeeding when he left, so he’d never fed William. “Uh, of course.”

Scully must’ve recognized his insecurities. “Here,” she gestured to the corner of the room. “It’s more comfortable if you sit while you’re doing it.” She placed William in his arms.

William fussed and pushed at Mulder’s chest. The child’s eyes filled with tears. William was afraid of him.

“Just raise your elbow, so he’s reclining, but not laying down. That’ll help,” she said. Finally, William took the bottle and after that, all was right in the world.

Later, after the baby was fed and changed, Scully took Mulder into the room next door. 

\---

They settled into the room next to the nursery. The sound of rain as it fell softly against the windowpane created a liminal space inside the room. Mulder pulled Scully against him, and they fell into the downy mattress together.

Mulder couldn’t help but stare at his long lost partner. The love of his life.

“What?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh, nothing it’s just…” Mulder reached out and slid his hand through her silken strands. “Your hair is longer. I like it.”

“You do?”

“Uh, huh,” Mulder mumbled. “I like it any way you wear it. But, this is nice.” 

“I missed you so much,” Scully said, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his hair. “It felt like a part of me was missing.”

Mulder leaned into her touch, so glad to feel the warmth of her once again. “I know,” he told her, looking into her eyes. “I hated every minute of it, being away from you both.”

Mulder remembered the way he could feel the heavyweight of her spirit, even in the desert they were connected. 

They kissed again, this time their tongues met and Mulder felt himself grow more desperate for her. He felt the warmth of her body. His lips moved behind her ear and traveled down her neck and chest. 

"Are you … do you want to…?" he stammered.

"Yes, yes, I want you," she told him. “But, I might look… a little different,” Scully said as she dipped her chin down. “Women's bodies change with pregnancy, the body loses its natural elastin…”

With that Mulder captured her lips. “Scully, I’ve been in the desert for months. I promise that I don’t care about any lost elastin,” he said. And with that, he kissed her again. In the dark in the moonlight. He kissed her like a sailor coming home from war. “You still look beautiful to me. Beautiful and strong.”

Her hands tangled in his hair and danced over his back. Her touch made him ache anew. He couldn’t believe that he was finally home, finally with Scully. He couldn’t waste this moment. The opportunity to touch and taste her again. It had been so long. 

Mulder sank down to his knees at the foot of the bed. He took note of the tiger-striped stretch marks on her belly. They marked a path he had unfortunately traveled on too rarely. He wanted to remedy that now. Needed to remedy it.

Under his tongue, she is salty and velvety smooth. Pleasuring her was a little different than he remembered. But, then again, he hasn’t done this too many times.

Scully squirmed under him, a restless ocean eager to find the shore. But he was eager to find the safety of her harbor. To have her there was like air to his oxygen-depleted lungs. For so long he tried not to need her, but he couldn’t help it. He just did.

The intensity of the moment filled his heart with love and longing. The desire to be with her in all things became overwhelming. Mulder reached up and clasped her hand. Their fingers intertwined. Under his tongue, he felt her tense and he knew she was close. He moaned, and Scully pulled his head more firmly against her flesh. Finally, she burst into his mouth like a sun-ripened peach. 

After, Scully tugged on his arm. “I want you here… inside of me.”

She pulled him on top of her, and she kissed him again. Mulder felt heat and electricity at every point that their bodies touched. She held his gaze as she slid his erection through her arousal. It was so good. “Oh, Scully, Scully, Scully,” he moaned. “I’ve been thinking about this, about you…”

“Me too,” she said, positioning him at her core. He felt her slip him inside.

Cautiously he pushed into her watching her face for signs of discomfort. Scully made little breathy sounds into his ear as they came together for the first time in so long.

Finally, they were fully joined.

Scully gasped, and immediately he retreated. “You okay?” 

“Yes, yes,” she said, plundering his mouth with her tongue. “Just give me a minute,”

They stayed like that, just luxuriating in their togetherness. They kissed again, and Mulder leaned his forehead against hers, this was their ultimate form of intimacy. 

Mulder felt Scully squeeze him with her internal muscles. They began a slow even pace. An ebb and flow.

Mulder bit his lip and reached for her clit. “I want you to come again,” he said. 

“No, no I already did,” she said breathlessly. 

“But we haven’t seen each other in months, I’ve got a lot to make up for,” he told her.

“Well, if you insist,” she grinned at him. 

Scully pulled his full weight down onto her body. They were as close as they could be now. Mulder reveled in all of the sensations. The ecstasy of his length being cradled so tightly within her walls.

Her legs closed around his hips, changing their angle. He went deeper, it made them both groan. Her pleasure fed his own

The tide went out and in. Out and in. And so on.

“Ah,” he whimpered into her ear. “Missed you so damn much.”

When their eyes met, it started a chain reaction. Pleasure combusting. They came at once, together. The way it should be.

\---

After, they lie together. Sated after their long-awaited reunion.

“I’ll be right back,” Scully said, kissing the corner of his mouth before padding off to the bathroom. Mulder rooted around in his duffle bag for some sweatpants and made his way back into the nursery. William whimpered softly as he picked him up out of the crib. His son’s eyes opened up and he cried as their eyes met. 

“Shh, shh,” Mulder cooed, attempting to soothe the crying infant.

Mulder moved back into the bedroom, carrying the fussy child. He paced the room and rocked him, just as he had done on the first night they brought him home. Finally, he lie down on the bed holding William against his chest. Skin to skin. “It’s a good look on you,” Scully said softly as she entered the room.

“Thanks,” he said. William’s eyelids were beginning to droop closed. “I might get better at this in time.” Eventually, his son calmed and fell back to sleep, and Mulder felt a small measure of hope, but also of determination. 

Scully sat on the other side of them and kissed him tenderly. William lay in the crook of Mulder's arm, and Scully gently touched the baby's cheek. 

“I’m not leaving,” he said.

“What do you mean?” she asked, as though she had misunderstood him.

“He doesn’t know me, Scully,” Mulder said, looking down at William. “I want my son to know me,” he pleaded, his voice filled with emotion. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. “So, either I’m not leaving or you’re coming with me. Both of you,” Mulder said firmly.

“Mulder, I… " she gulped. "You have no idea how badly I want that. But I can’t believe that we’re out of danger yet,” she said taking his hand.

“But that’s just it, Scully, we are out of danger. I know it.”

“What are you talking about? Scully said, shaking her head. “I thought we had discussed this.”

“I know we have, but things have changed. I know how to defeat them.”

“Whom? The Super Soldiers?” she asked.

“Yes, and I can take them all out at once.”

“How? How is that possible?” she asked. Her skepticism was at once comforting and frustrating. But Mulder knew that Scully always needed proof.

“A computer virus. I found evidence of its existence when Gibson and I were investigating the Department of Defense compound near Roswell. The gunmen have been analyzing it, and once it’s uploaded to the mainframe, it will systematically destroy the whole program from the inside out. Like spontaneous human combustion. I’ve seen it, Scully. It will work.”

"We can be together, Scully. You, me, and William. We can make it work. We can protect him.” He leaned his forehead against hers. “If anyone can do this, we can. Have faith, Scully.” Mulder said emphatically.

“Mulder, I’ve always chosen our quest. I’ve always chosen to walk this path with you. And I know that I’m strong, but I fear that I’m not strong enough for this. For being without you. But if leaving this all behind to come with you puts you in danger, I could never forgive myself. I… lost you once, please don't ask me to do it again, " her voice broke. "I can’t...no I won’t lose you again.”

Mulder looked into her eyes and saw the pain there. The shimmer of tears. 

“You won’t lose me again, Scully," he cupped her cheek. "I promise."

\----

To be continued... 


	2. The best laid plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully attempt to settle into their relationship and family life. But things are never easy, especially with all of the outside threats our heroes face. With the help of Skinner and the Gunmen, they determine the best way to defeat the super-soldiers. Will Mulder and Scully finally get a happy ending? Read on to find out!
> 
> After the first chapter, I was encouraged to explore this AU world, and I'm so glad I did. It was fun to write this!

Scully woke, and as her eyes drifted open she saw Mulder. For a moment she watched him and William sleep. It took her several minutes to remember that he was really there, that this wasn’t some half-formed dream. Even though she was beyond elated to have him home, his presence was still a little jarring after so many months of being physically separated from him. 

“‘Mornin’,” he mumbled, jarring her out of her reverie. His hand came up to cup her cheek.

“Good morning,” Scully smiled and touched his face. When he pulled her in for a kiss, she allowed herself to luxuriate in the sensation of having him alive and in her arms. Was it too good to be true? 

Once they separated, her mind began to race. Scully thought about the shocking information Mulder had come to her with last night. It was difficult to process everything.

“Will you go today?” she asked, her voice soft. The riskiness of his plan worried, but she tried not to let on.

“No, I need to talk to the Gunmen and Skinner. Skinner has top-secret clearance and access to the facility.”

“Have you already discussed this with him?” she asked. “He may not be in a position to help us.”

“I haven’t,” he stroked the stubble on his chin. “But I don’t see why he wouldn’t help us if he can.”

“Things have been tenuous for him with the higher-ups at the FBI. Especially Kersh. I know a little about the situation. It would be best to come to him with a clear plan.”

“So you’re saying I can’t just fly by the seat of my pants like usual?” Mulder chuckled. 

“No, not this time. We have too much at risk,” she reminded him gently. “I would go with you, but...” she looked at William, who was snoring lightly.

“I know,” he looked into her eyes. “I wouldn’t want to expose you like that anyway. It’s too dangerous.”

Scully’s eyebrows furrowed. “And it’s not for you?”

“It is, but the Gunmen have been working on this for a while. And I trust them. We’ve been in communication through encrypted emails. We’ve discussed the necessity of having a back-up plan, fail-safes, the works.” His hand came to rest on hers. “I told them how crucial it is to get this right.”

“That’s all well and good, but I still don’t want you going in there alone,” Scully said, taking his hand. The baby began to stir, and Scully knew it was time to wrap up the conversation before he woke up. "Let me talk to Skinner while you hash things out with the Gunmen. Then we can meet back here for dinner tonight and go over the plan.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Mulder said, kissing her knuckles. “You always think of everything. It’s good to have you back in my corner again.”

\---

That morning, Scully took her car and headed toward Walter Skinner’s apartment in the city. On the drive, she thought about what she might say to convince her former boss to assist them. When she arrived at his door, she took a deep breath and knocked. 

From inside the apartment, she heard a gruffled voice “Who is it?” It had always been hard to determine if Skinner was annoyed.

“It’s Scully,” she said. A moment later Skinner answered the door pulling a t-shirt over his head. She looked to the side, feeling uncomfortable with his state of undress. “Sir, if this is a bad time, I can go.”

“No, I’m just waking up,” the older man said, looking around the hallway and motioning her inside. As she walked inside his home, she realized that she didn’t know much about Skinner’s personal life. The apartment was spartan, all white, and clean enough to pass military inspection. Scully understood the _compulsive neatness_ , as Mulder called it. That same need for control was ingrained in her too.

Skinner walked into the kitchen and cleared his throat. “Coffee?” he asked. By the look of his apartment and the clench of his jaw, Scully guessed that her former boss didn’t entertain guests very often.

“No thank you,” she cleared her throat. Scully appreciated his need to show her some hospitality, but she was on a mission. “I apologize for the interruption, but I’m not here to exchange pleasantries.”

“Okay,” her former boss pressed the brew button on the auto drip coffee machine, and walked into the living room. “What can I do for you, Agent Scully?”

“It’s Mulder, we need your help.”

“He is?” Skinner pursed his lips. “Wasn’t he in hiding for his own protection?”

“He was, but he came home last night. I thought he’d only be here for a short time, but he’s adamant about staying,” she paused for a moment. “He says he knows how to defeat the supersoldiers,” she began, thinking about how to best layout their plan.

“Defeat the super soldiers? I thought that they were virtually indestructible,” Skinner said, shaking his head.

“We’ve come up with a plan, but in order to carry it out, we need access to Mount Weather.”

“Into Mount Weather?” He clenched his jaw. “Why?” .

“We know that the super-soldiers were developed under a secret project funded by the DOD. The Gunmen have located a computer virus with the capability to dismantle the entire program. We need to upload it directly to the mainframe inside a secret room in the facility. Once Mulder uploads it, it will infect the system from within, destroying everything,” Scully said.

Her former boss paused as he poured freshly brewed coffee into a plain white mug. She could tell he thought their plan was ridiculous.

Skinner took a sip from his mug. “There are a thousand reasons why this is a bad idea, Agent Scully.”

“I know! I know!” she said emphatically. “I know how dangerous this is. You know that Mulder has always been willing to put himself at risk for the cause. And he really believes that he can defeat them. But after everything that’s happened… “ her breath caught. “After he was taken… and now we have William… I just can’t lose…” Scully trailed off, attempting to keep her emotions in check.

For a moment she saw a flash of feeling in her former boss’s eyes. “Then I’m going in with him.” He took off his glasses, and looked out the window. “After I came back from Bellefleur, all I could think about was how I failed him, how I failed you. Seeing you have to bury him…” he turned toward her and looked her straight in the eyes. It was a rare moment of vulnerability between them. “I can’t, no, I won’t put you through that again.”

Scully gasped, “Walter… what you’re offering to do for us.” She understood the risk he was taking to help them out. 

“Mulder’s a father now, and I couldn’t live with myself if…” he gulped. “I’m going to do everything I can to bring him home safely. Besides, someone needs to keep his ass in check.”

\---

That evening, Scully returned to her mother’s home, eager to hear what Mulder had to say about his visit to the Gunmen. But her mother had prepared a veritable feast to celebrate Mulder’s homecoming, and she couldn’t deny her mom the chance to dote on him.

Mrs. Scully brought them out to the back porch. The old wooden picnic table was covered with brown paper, wooden mallets, and old-bay seasoning. 

“Blue-shell crabs, corn, roasted potatoes,” her mother began, a note of pride in her voice. “And of course, I got some Shiner bock for you, Dana.”

“Oh, mom, you’ve outdone yourself, this looks delicious,” Scully said, sitting William in his high chair.

“You sure do know the way to a man’s heart,” Mulder said, as he cracked open a beer. “Now all I need is one of those plastic bibs. Hey, Will, you got any of those?” he tickled the baby.

Scully looked on, absolutely charmed by the scene in front of her. Now that she had gotten a taste of what their family life could be, she didn’t want to let it go. She allowed herself to just be in the moment, to enjoy the meal and those around her.

The sun began to set. Her belly was full, and her lips had just begun to get warm and buzzy from the beer. She looked at Mulder and felt even more flushed. Suddenly, her mother cleared her throat. “So, Fox, Dana’s been so secretive about everything. Are you planning to stick around for a while? Of course, you’re welcome to stay as long as you like.

Scully nearly choked on her beer. “Mom!” she said exasperatedly. She hated it when her mother meddled in her personal affairs. Besides she and Mulder hadn't even had a chance to discuss what would happen after he went to Mount Weather.

Mulder placed his hand on hers. “Um, actually, yes. As long as everything goes according to plan. That is exactly what I’m going to do.”

\---

After dinner, Scully watched Mulder rock William to sleep. She took note of how more relaxed he seemed with the baby now. “See, I knew you’d be great with him,” she said.

Mulder pressed his nose into their son’s hair. “Thanks,” he murmured. 

For so long, Scully had dreamed of moments like this. But after everything they had been through together, she couldn’t allow herself to believe it was possible. Together, they placed the baby in his crib. Mulder rubbed her back as she placed a kiss on William’s forehead.

She felt warm, comfortable, and exceedingly glad to have Mulder home. Home. “Come on, let’s go outside,” Scully said reaching for his hand. 

Once they got into the yard, they moved toward the potting shed for some privacy. “I was able to convince Skinner to get you access to Mount Weather.”

Mulder nodded. “Did he give you any difficulty?”

“No, actually, he was very willing to help us,” Scully mused. “I believe his exact words were; ‘someone needs to keep Mulder’s ass in check.’”

Mulder chuckled. “I believe he’s the one man who can do that.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” she said. Finally, she felt safe to ask the question that had been on her mind all day. “Did you get everything worked out with the Gunmen?”

“Yes, Byers has the entire plan drawn up and tacked to a corkboard. It’s all written out and there are fail-safes for every eventuality you can think of. You’d like it actually, it’s quite fastidious. Very Scully. ”

Scully chuckled. “Well, that’s a bit of a relief, but I still want you to tell me everything.”

“Okay. We’ll access the facility at midnight when the guards are changing shifts. The guys will be stationed outside the building with their surveillance equipment. They’ll be watching everything. I’ll have Skinner posted outside as a lookout. We have a map of the entire facility, so we know which sections to avoid. we’ll have about fifteen minutes to get into the secret room, upload the virus and get out.”

The plan was good and well thought out. They were far more prepared than they usually were for these sorts of adventures.

“It sounds like the Gunmen have done their due diligence.”

“They have.” Mulder bent down to snap off a fragrant sprig of lavender and placed it behind her ear. "I gotta say, your mom has got quite the green thumb, Scully."

"Hmm, yes," she grinned. "I’d say it’s the one thing I didn’t inherit from her. I can barely keep a houseplant alive.”

“Ah, that’s okay. Not everyone can be Martha Stewart, Scully.”

Scully clicked her tongue as they rounded the house to the back patio. “Right, well I’ve never felt called to origami cloth napkins or roast the perfect chicken. Having that sort of expectation on yourself only leads to disappointment,” she paused and looked over at him. “Besides, being perfect is sorta her job.” She rested on a white painted loveseat with worn, but clean, canvas cushions. Scully remembered that loveseat from years ago.

“Eh, I dunno," Mulder reached for her hand and interlaced their fingers. "You're pretty perfect to me."

“Thank you,” she said, ducking her chin. At that moment her heart felt full. Mulder had a way of doing that, making her forget all of her worries.

"I mean, who knows, maybe one day, we can have something like this,” Mulder said as he sat next to her. “You know, maybe someplace out in the country…”

Scully thought of the conversation they had many years ago when they were out on the road driving to one place or another. 

_Mulder, don’t you ever want to get out of the damn car, live something approaching a normal life?_

_This is a normal life, Scully._

“Mulder, I doubt you’d survive for long outside of the city. Besides, I didn’t think you believed in all that.”

Mulder dipped his chin and looked out at the fading light. “I didn’t use to,” he said, his voice growing soft. Scully felt the intimacy of the moment. “I guess I always thought that that kind of life was for someone else. I didn’t think I deserved the two point five kids and the white picket fence.”

“That sounds nice.” Scully gulped. “But, Mulder, I don’t really care about all of that. All I really care about is us, about keeping you and William safe. And when this is all over, as long as we’re together… that’s good enough for me.”

Mulder caught her chin and rubbed his thumb over her cheek. “Me too,” he said, leaning in close to her. His lips met hers, and Scully’s breath caught in her throat. 

As they kissed Scully felt the drop in air pressure, and her heart fluttered. A moment later she heard the sound of the sky opening up over their heads. The powerful boom of thunder, the magnetic pulse of electricity. The space around them became charged, liminal.

“Come on,” she said, grabbing his hand and leading him inside. 

They tip-toed up the stairs, and quietly shuffled into their room. Rain pounded on the roof as she tugged his gray t-shirt over his head. As they kissed, her fingernails scraped over his nipples. She was eager to touch him, to feel his body pressed against her. Eager for love, eager for more of him.

Between them, a flame was burning. He picked her up, and she wrapped around him, clinging to his body. The heat of his arousal pressed into her stomach. Her desire became liquid. It reminded her of what had been before. An all-consuming fire that could never be put out. 

Twining her fingers into his hair. She nipped at the tendons in his neck, at his earlobe. Mulder moaned and squeezed her hips, beneath his strong hands. She liked it. Loved it.

She thought back to their short-lived sexual relationship. The time before he had been taken. Their love-making had been rapturous, but truthfully they hadn’t had much time together to explore. To enjoy each other’s bodies the way they both wanted to. 

There was a need to have him everywhere, all around her, inside of her mouth. Sinking down to her knees, she ran her tongue along his Adonis belt muscles. Scully pressed her cheek against his clothed erection, before shucking his jeans over his hips and thighs.

Mulder gasped as her tongue came out to flick over the wet spot on his boxers. “Oh, Scully,” he rasped. Finally, she reached into his underwear and pulled out his cock. He sucked in a breath as she opened her mouth to take him inside. 

A gasp escaped his lips as Scully opened her jaw wider to accommodate him. She ran her tongue around the head of his cock, stroked his testicles with her fingers. It didn’t take her long to become swept up in the act of pleasuring him. Scully moaned around his flesh, loving the feel and taste of it. The power of this act. 

After a few more strokes with her mouth, Mulder tapped on her head. “As much as I love you what you’re doing. I won’t last too long if you keep that up.”

Scully groaned before letting his cock slip from her lips. “Maybe next time?” she asked. 

His hands once again gripped her hips and lifted her up in his arms. “Oh yeah.” 

In the darkness of the room, their mouths searched and found each other. Her senses were heightened by the sound of heavy rain on the roof.

Scully could still hardly believe that he was here with her. The sensation of his lips against hers, his tongue in her mouth, his hands in her hair. It made her want to taste and feel everything.

An ache opened up inside of her and consumed her body.

Off went her shirt, her pants, and her bra. She reveled in the sensation of her breasts pressing against his naked chest.

“Mulder, Mulder, Mulder,” she murmured in time with the rain beating against the windowpane.

“What do you want?” he asked, his erection was hot against her soaked panties.

“You,” she said simply.

Their mouths met once again, and their tongues lashed wildly against each other. Scully shoved her panties to the side and slid his cock through his slickened folds. Mulder closed his eyes in pleasure. Just as they were about to join together, a soft cry came from the baby monitor on the nightstand.

“Hold on,” she whispered, putting her hand on his chest. “He’s awake.”

“Oh, okay,” Mulder exhaled and put his head on her shoulder. “I’ll go get him,” he mumbled.

Scully felt the disappointment of being interrupted. “No, no, uh, give him a minute. I think he might settle.”

“Well,” he paused, with his lips pressed against her ear. “We waited a long time for this before, we can wait a little longer.” 

“But I don’t want to wait,” she pouted at him. His eyes were dark with desire. She was finding it difficult to stem her arousal when Mulder looked at her like that. Patience wasn’t her strong suit, after all.

A few moments later, it seemed like the baby had fallen back to sleep.

“Come on, we might not have much time.” Scully pulled him back against her body.

They kissed, their lips clung together as they allowed their passion for each other to rebuild. Scully pulled his bottom lip between her teeth. Mulder shoved her panties down over her legs. A sense of almost animalistic passion was now coursing through her veins.

“I want you so bad,” he growled.

“Then take me,” she said bending over the bed. Her arousal was on full display. For him.

“Oh, Scully,” he groaned, as he slipped his cock through her wet heat. When her clit met his shaft they both moaned in unison.

“Now,” she said. He pushed inside of her, filling her up to the hilt. “Oh, God,” he gasped as they were fully joined. “So good.” 

Scully looked up at the vanity on the other side of the bed. Despite the darkness, she saw the two of them reflected back at her. Mulder’s eyes met hers in the mirror, they smoldered. His hand cupped her sex, his fingers slid through her arousal. She spread her folds open to watch the way he circled her clit. The image was beyond erotic.

At first, he moved carefully. But she wanted more of him. He bent her over further until her sex pushed into the bed. The change in angle sent a tidal wave of pleasure through her body. 

“More,” she grunted, as she thrust backward onto him. “Don’t be gentle. I want you to fuck me.” 

“Oh Scully,” Mulder moaned deeply. “How do you want it?”

“Hard,” she breathed.

He gasped at her words, but soon it was clear that he wanted the same thing. From behind, he pulled all the way out and slammed back into her.

“Oh!” she shouted, struggling to stabilize her hands on the bed. The force of thrust made her eyes water and her skin tingle.

“Like that?” he asked breathlessly. Their eyes met in the mirror once again. Scully watched the way their bodies moved together, the way her breasts bounced. She could feel every contour of his cock as it surged forward relentlessly. It was almost too much. 

“Yes,” she groaned, she was already drunk on him. Drunk on the way he felt inside of her. 

His fingers wound into her hair and he pulled, the sensation brought her even closer to her inevitable climax. With burning desperation, she rocked against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. From behind her, she heard Mulder’s heavy breaths.

“Fuck,” he groaned into her ear, before picking her up by the hips and forcefully impaling her onto his cock. And that was what did it.

“Oh my God,” she gasped. Her nipples tightened before her eyes, as her back arched. Euphoria coursed through her body. Waves of pin-pricked pleasure coursed over her skin. She became liquid, nothing more than arousal and flesh and pulsing muscles.

“Yes, yes, look at you,” he said as they both watched her orgasm in the mirror. “I love watching you,” he whispered into her ear. By the edge in his voice, she knew he was close too. 

“I want you to come,” she said breathlessly. “Are you going to come?”

His breathing was labored. “Yes,” he growled as he flipped her over onto her back. They were face to face now. He thrust forcefully back into her still quivering sex. She caressed his chest and flicked her tongue over his nipples causing him to gasp aloud. “Scul-lay,” he groaned and bit her shoulder.

Scully felt his stomach muscles tighten under her fingers. She watched as his face became a mask of pleasure. “I love you so much,” he said, finally spilling hotly into her. Filling her up. 

“I love you too,” she told him, as she cradled his head in her hands.

Scully took comfort in the fact that they were always able to find each other. No matter what. 

\---

After Scully had cleaned up, she snuck back into bed. The storm outside had stopped. She sighed happily as she felt his arms wrap warmly around her. 

“That was amazing,” she said.

“Mmm-hmm,” he hummed into her ear. “So good you’ve exhausted me, and rendered me speechless.” 

“Speechless, hmm,?” Scully chuckled. “I doubt that.” 

They looked into the mirror as they spoke. "I know you can't promise you'll come back to us, but " she swallowed. Scully watched her face as it crumpled. 

"But haven't I always?" He asked into her ear. Once again she remembered each and every time he had been taken and returned to her. Each time she feared that it would be the last. And so Scully built something of a wall around her heart. A wall of protection, because it seemed easier that way.

“Yes, but, what if you don’t this time?”

"I can't pretend that I know the future, but now I have twice the reason to come home. Besides, the Gunmen have that place mapped out down to the very last janitor's closet in the boiler room."

Scully snorted in relief, but still, she needed some reassurance. “Just be careful, okay?” she said, biting her lip. “For us.”

“I will.” Mulder reached up and cupped the back of her neck and pulled their foreheads together. He clasped her face in his hand, "I'm doing this for us. So that we can be free. So try not to worry."

“I can’t help it,” she breathed. “I just do.”

“I know.”

\---

The next day, Mulder and Scully met with Skinner and the Gunmen to work out the finer details of the plan. After a few hours of discussion, everyone seemed to be on the same page. Finally, Byers pulled Scully aside.

“Scully, while we’re at Mount Weather, we’ll need you to pack up some things at your apartment. Enough clothes for a few weeks, some cash, and anything else you think you might need.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “But why?”

“We think it will be safest if the three of you lay low for a little while until things have settled down here in D.C,” Byers said gently. “But once we’re sure you’re out of danger, we’ll call you back home.”

“If you think it’s best,” she replied, thinking of all of the things Mulder left behind in her apartment. 

“I do.” Byers’s gentle brown eyes softened. “We’re almost out of the woods on this one, Scully. But I want to make sure we’re prepared for every eventuality.”

“I appreciate that,” she said. “Just bring him home, okay?”

Byers nodded. “We will.”

\---

Scully’s Apartment

Georgetown

8:33 PM

Scully rocked William to sleep and tried not to worry about Mulder and Skinner. Once he was tucked into his crib, she busied herself by packing some of her most prized possessions. A wedding photo of her parents, a crystal that Melissa had given to her, a candid crime-scene polaroid of her and Mulder from so long ago. 

Things that couldn’t be replaced. 

She stuffed William’s diaper bag with all the essentials. Enough formula, clothes, and diapers for several days. It was unknown how long they would be on the road before they could stop to buy more. 

She pulled Mulder’s freshly washed clothes from the dryer and held them up to her nose. It was perfect, a mixture of him and her. And soon, they would be together again, for real this time. It was almost too good to be true.

As she packed the last few items into Mulder’s duffle bag, she looked at her watch; twelve o’clock on the dot. She exhaled and tried to calm her nerves. Finally, she lay down on her bed in a futile attempt to get some rest. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep.

All of a sudden, a knock at the door. _He can’t be back already, it’s too soon,_ Scully thought. And immediately her senses tingled. Out of precaution she pulled her weapon from the nightstand and headed toward her living room. When she flicked on the lamp, she saw him.

The smoking man. C.G.B Spender. She and Mulder’s most hated enemy.

He pulled a cigarette from his red Morely pack and pressed it between his crinkled lips. When she reached into his pocket for a silver lighter, Scully spoke.

“You better not be lighting that in here.” With her gun drawn, she moved to stand in front of him.

“Oh, such warm welcome,” Spender crooned sarcastically. “I supposed I shouldn’t have expected such hospitality.”

“No, you shouldn’t have, because you’re not welcome here,” Scully gritted, as she trained her gun on the man who had caused her so much pain and strife. “So I suggest you leave before I shoot you.”

The old man smiled. “You won’t shoot me. You’ve had the opportunity before, but you’ve never been able to do it. That’s because you have a heart, a conscience if you will.”

“And you don’t,” Scully spat at him. “If you think I won’t do it, then you don’t know me as well as you think you do.”

“Perhaps, but that’s no matter,” he paused to put his cigarettes back in his jacket pocket. “I’ve come here for the child,” Spender said, rising up from the chair and moving toward the nursery. “He’s a special boy, and he needs me. He needs my guidance in perfecting his abilities.”

Scully felt a bit rattled, but she knew not to show any weakness in front of the smoking man. So as a show of confidence, she cocked her gun. “If there’s anything special about him, it’s not because of you!"

“Au contraire,” he said. “It is because of me. I’m his creator in a way. A father of sorts.”

Her nostrils flared as her anger spiked. “Shut the hell up!” Scully spat. “You are not his father, Mulder is his father. And I can prove it. I’ve run the DNA tests myself, you son of a bitch.”

“Biologically, yes, he is the boy’s father, just as you are his mother. But how do you explain your pregnancy? How does a barren woman conceive and give birth to such a boy? A miracle?" He asked, curling his lips. "Certainly, as a woman of science, you wouldn’t believe in such things.”

Scully swallowed. In her heart of hearts, she knew he was making a logical point. She had often wondered how William had come to be. 

“It doesn’t matter how it happened. He’s ours. You’ll have to kill me _and_ Mulder to get to him.”

“That can be arranged.” The smoking man reached into his pocket, Scully saw a flash of gunmetal. And before she knew what was happening, she pulled the trigger of her own weapon.

Bang, the bullet whizzed out of her gun and hit him in the shoulder; he staggered backward and fell to his knees. A moment later, William began to cry. But despite just being shot, there the bastard was, crawling on the floor toward the nursery.

Disgust, anger, fear, and a sense of protectiveness coursed through her veins. Scully considered her options. The question of whether she should kill the man weighed heavily on her. But still, she couldn’t bear the thought of the smoking man touching her child.

She cocked her gun again.

“You can’t stop me, Agent Scully,” Spender croaked

“Yes I can!” she shouted. With an impeccable aim, she shot him between the shoulder blades. At this close range, the shot would go straight through his heart. The man fell to the ground, mere feet away from the crib. William screamed loudly, but Scully had one last thing to do. She rolled him over; he was still alive, but just barely. “This is for everything, you son of a bitch!.” She discharged her weapon one last time, right between his eyes. 

Scully heard him exhale his last breath. But still, she needed to make sure. She checked for a pulse in his wrist, then his neck before she was satisfied.

The cigarette smoking man was dead.

With labored breath, she grabbed William out of his crib and took him into the living room. She fell to her knees, as she clutched the child to her chest. He continued to cry. As Scully began to sob, she heard the door being kicked open.

“Scully? Scully?” Mulder called desperately, his gun drawn. “Scu-lly!” 

“Mulder, Mulder, we’re here,” she called to him. 

“Scully, what happened? I heard shots,” Mulder said as he fell to the ground.

“He’s dead,” Scully croaked, feeling a strange mix of pain and relief. “The smoking man is dead. I shot him.” 

“Oh my God,” Mulder gasped as he looked at the bullet-riddled body of their most hated enemy. “Are you okay?” he asked, stroking her face. “Is the baby okay.”

“Yes, yes, we’re fine,” Scully sobbed. Mulder pulled the two of them into his arms and rocked them together.

William whimpered as Mulder pressed him tight against his chest. “I can’t believe it,” he released a shuddering breath. “I can’t believe he’s really dead.” 

Scully felt him let out a choking sob. “We’re finally safe.”

A few seconds later Skinner ran into the room with his gun drawn. “What’s going on? I heard shots.”

“We’re fine,” Scully said even though she still felt shaken from the ordeal.

Mulder pointed to the smoking man’s body. “But he’s not.”

“He… he threatened us. He threatened William. I… I didn’t have a choice.” 

“You don’t have to explain it to me. Skinner said. “The less I know the better. His voice was tense, commanding. “In fact, It’s only a matter of time before the cops have your apartment surrounded.” The older man opened the blinds to peer outside. “We need to get the hell out of here.”

\---

The three of them ran to the street. Their eyes met in silent communication as they hurried to get all of their belongings loaded into Scully’s car. She heard a squeal of tires as Skinner pulled up next to them in his black Ford SUV.

“I’ll follow you back to Bethesda in my vehicle,” their former boss said. “I’ll make sure we haven’t been followed.”

Once they arrived back at her mother’s place, Scully watched as William slept peacefully in the backseat. A moment later, they all met up outside Skinner’s vehicle.

Scully turned her attention back to Mulder. This time she noticed a red welt forming on her partner’s jaw. “Mulder, what happened?” She delicately touched the mark with her fingertip. 

He sucked in a breath and pulled away. “It’s nothing. Once we got into the facility, old Rocky over here took me out.”

“He makes it seem worse than it really was,” Skinner pursed his lips. “He was getting a little _out of control_ and I handled it. _”_

“Meanwhile, all of the super soldiers are now dead. So I’d say that we handled it.”

“That may be the case, but we’ve got other problems to think about now. Since we left the smoking man… indisposed, you’re going to need to lay low for a while. At least until things die down around here.”

“That’s what we were expecting anyway,” Scully whispered. “The Gunmen already told me as much.”

“Yeah, but now we got a dead body on our hands, so you’re going to need to be vigilant.” He reached into the glove compartment and shoved a fistful of bills and official-looking papers into Scully’s hands. “This should keep you afloat for a few weeks.”

“Sir, thank you, for all you’ve done.”

Skinner waved her off. “Don’t mention it. Just be careful out there.” Stunned at his generosity, Scully and Mulder nodded. “A word of advice; use cash. Stick to the back roads, when you’re traveling. Don’t do anything to raise any suspicions.”

Mulder nodded at his former boss in gratitude. “We owe you our lives.”

“Don’t mention it,” he said gruffly. “Oh, and Mulder,” Skinner’s eyes darted over to Scully. “You take care of them, you hear me?”

Her partner looked at his former boss intently. “I will.”

“Alright then. Be careful and wait to hear from me before you return to D.C.” Skinner looked forward toward the road ahead. “Good luck,” he said, and with that, he drove off into the night. 

\---

**Three months later**

Mulder pulled their car into a truck stop that had a gas station, diner, and small motel attached. After they had settled into their room and got the baby to bed, Scully excused herself to the convenience store around the other side of the building.

She had been feeling sick that day, nauseous, a little dizzy. Mulder had been worried, but she assured him that it was nothing. She told him that because she didn’t want to get her own hopes up. 

As she perused the aisles, she found the blue and white box she was looking for.

Once back at the motel room, Scully breezed into the bathroom without a word. Mulder raised his eyebrows at her but didn’t say anything. To pass the time she took a shower, allowing the warm water to calm her nerves. Fifteen minutes later, she took a deep breath and looked at the applicator. 

“Mulder!” she called, trying to keep her emotions in check. “Mulder, can you come in here please?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, opening the door softly. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes,” she sniffled. “Yes, it is.” Scully nodded to the bathroom counter. 

Mulder inhaled and looked at the test. “Two pink lines,” he trailed off. “Does that mean...?”

She sucked in a breath. “Yes,” she paused and looked into his eyes. “We’re pregnant.”

\----------

**The end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please. Any and every bit of feedback is welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this for Fleur! What a great experience. This got a lot more plot/mythology heavy than I intended ( especially for smut fic). But I hope you like it Fleur!


End file.
